Missiles are typically housed in canisters in a ready firing state. Such a missile can be launched out of the canister by initiation of its own booster propellant or separate gas generation below the missile and release of a physical restraint mechanism. Although uncommon, it is possible to inadvertently cause activation of the launch element without release of the physical restraint mechanism. It is the function of the restraint system to prevent inadvertent launch of the missile under all conditions other than a legitimate launch signal (e.g., in port, training maneuvers, proximity of friendly or neutral forces). This situation is referred to as a "restrained firing condition". In a restrained firing condition, a large amount of heat is generated around the warhead while the missile remains in the canister. If the temperature around the warhead becomes too hot, for example above 600.degree. F., the warhead may explode causing accidental catastrophic injury to lives and structures in the vicinity of the missile canister.
For example, vertical launch system (VLS) missiles are often located internally on naval ships. Accidental explosion of a naval VLS missile could cause loss of an entire ship along with its passengers and crew.
Therefore, it is essential that missile launch systems be provided with a device and process for preventing missile explosion in a restrained firing condition. Such a system is referred to as a "quench system". The existing system for combating the type of catastrophic event previously described is to introduce water from the ships firefighting main system into the affected canister. Although such a system is useful for final containment and extinguishment, there are problems with dependance on this system alone.
First, the firefighting system operates ship wide and is not specific for the launch module area. As such it is subject to delays incurred by functional constraints and system initiation.
Second, in the pursuit of increased firepower utilizing existing assets, concepts of weapon densities as much as 400% greater in the same space have been developed. This increase of ordinance per volume creates problems for the conventional system both in penetration of the system into each canister and efficiency in quenching specific critical areas.
Third, the catastrophic potential of the increased ordinance makes timely, efficient temperature reduction in critical areas extremely important.